


Cuffed

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [49]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Handcuffs, in case people need a warning, tipsy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:43:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7814644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: human klaroline (as a couple) get drunk & fool around with handcuffs. when they wake up sober, they realize that they don't know how to get out of the handcuffs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuffed

The girls crashed into their suite, giggling madly while trying to shush the others for being too loud. Las Vegas luxury hotels probably had super-soundproofed rooms, the drunken bachelorette party a good example of one such reason. Katherine was probably the most sober, but she had already snuck away to Elijah's room for some private fun. Caroline had the second highest alcohol tolerance, which left her in charge of hustling a completely wasted Elena and Rebekah into the suite while supporting the bride-to-be on her own.

"Come on, Bonnie," she groaned, dragging the dead weight of her friend with her. It wasn't because Bonnie was too drunk to walk. No, she had been having too much fun at the strip club and flatly refused to leave. When Caroline's pleas of getting to use their ridiculously plush suite were ignored, she resorted to slinging Bonnie on her back and walking out - to which the bachelorette went completely limp, just to make things difficult.

Rebekah and Elena promptly fell onto one of the beds, barely kicking off their shoes before passing out. Her forehead crinkling in pain, Caroline desperately wished she could join them; getting some sleep was her only hope of avoiding the awful hangover she knew was coming. Unfortunately, a re-energized Bonnie started rooting through her naughty bachelorette gifts, and Caroline knew better than to close her eyes before Bonnie was safely tucked into bed.

A drunk Bonnie was a troublemaking Bonnie.

Case in point, she pulled out the one gift no one claimed to have brought. "Who gives handcuffs as a gift?" Bonnie asked the room, though Caroline was the only one awake to listen. "I thought the ball and chain references to marriage only terrified men."

"Except for Mikaelson men, apparently," Caroline joked. She yanked the cuffs from Bonnie's hands and threw them back into the gift bag. "Kol would bend over backwards to make sure you show up on the big day. He can't wait to be married to you."

"I know," Bonnie sighed happily. "He loves me so much, he didn't even want to have a separate stag party." Sure, the boys were on a separate floor of the hotel, but they still made the trip to Vegas with the girls. "Who knew Kol Mikaelson could be so whipped?"

Caroline shuddered. "If that's a reference to what you and Kol get up to behind closed doors, I'm out," she warned, gently pushing Bonnie toward the bathroom.

Laughing, Bonnie waggled her eyebrows suggestively. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"No," Caroline denied. She wet a washrag to help remove her friend's makeup. "That's my point. Keep it in your pants, Bennett."

Bonnie swayed as her eyes drifted shut under the rag. Sleepily, she muttered, "You know you're jealous. You wish your sex life was just as hot as my fiance."

"Oh, yes," Caroline nodded exaggeratedly. "I was just thinking that I married the wrong Mikaelson."

Pulling back, Bonnie looked at her in false accusation. "You're not talking about Kol, are you?"

"Kat," she deadpanned with a shrug. "You just know she'd be a great dominatrix."

The girls broke into giggles, the sound bouncing around the bathroom. "Then she can have the handcuffs," Bonnie announced with a yawn. "I prefer scarves."

"Okay," Caroline laughed, dragging a fresh-faced bachelorette back to the bedroom. "Remember this conversation when I pack your honeymoon suitcase full of scarves." Tucking Bonnie into the empty bed, she brushed back her hair. "Did you have fun tonight?"

Bonnie mumbled with a sluggish nod, quickly falling asleep. A light snore indicated how deeply she slept, and Caroline wickedly picked her way across the room. Plucking the discarded gift bag from the pile, she quietly made her way out of the suite and down to a room on the next floor. The key card had been passed to her on the sweaty dance floor, and it stuck against the skin of her breast when she pulled it from her bra.

Sneaking in quietly, she found her husband dozing on top of the bed. She slipped off her heels and ran her hand along his chest. He awoke instantly, smirking at her club attire. "Someone was presumptuous in getting their own room," she chided, though any bite was softened when she straddled his lap. "Have you been waiting long?"

"Kol's a lightweight," Klaus answered, softly stroking her thighs. "Elijah and I had no desire to deal with wrestling him into bed when Enzo and Damon are more than capable." Sitting up, he let his lips nibble at her jaw. "Your presence merely sweetens the deal."

Caroline laughed as his teeth bit her neck, and she ran one hand through his hair. "You want to play?" she asked coquettishly. Reaching for the gift bag she set on the bed, she batted her eyelashes as she pulled out the handcuffs Bonnie didn't want.

Raising his eyebrows, Klaus looked to his wife in surprise. "Why do you always want to tie me up when you're tipsy?"

She giggled as he flipped them over, his large hand wrapping around hers that held the cuffs. He ran the cold metal up her leg, making her gasp. "I'm just tipsy enough to let you be the one to tie me up," she clarified, leaning her head to the side as he rasped his stubble against her neck.

Klaus sat back on his legs, carefully watching her for any sign of hesitation. Horny as hell, Caroline just raised her hips with a whine. "Come on, Klaus."

Chuckling, he laid back down to cover her body entirely with his. "Okay, love," he whispered before taking her mouth as he wanted to in that club earlier. Her insistence that it was a girls night to dance forced them to keep a polite distance, but it didn't keep her from putting on a show for him alone. He had passed her the key card to his room, though his wildest dreams didn't prepare him for the click of the cuff around her wrist as she writhed beneath him.

He pushed the cuffed wrist above her head, and she pulled his bottom lip as she raised her other hand obediently to be cuffed as well. "Keep them there," he ordered, pushing her bound hands against the padded headboard.

"Yes, Sir," she answered.

The thrill of arousal rushed through him, as she only called him "Sir" in very specific situations. "Are you comfortable, love?"

She didn't move her hands, but her elbows flexed to test the cuffs. "Yes, Sir."

"And you remember the safe word if you want to stop?"

"Yes, Sir."

Gently lifting her head, Klaus pulled her stretchy halter top over her head and down her hips along with her skirt. "I'm lucky you wore a strapless bra," he noted, plucking open the front clasp so he could drag his fingers across her breasts.

"Me, too," she joked, gasping again when he tugged at a nipple.

"Tell me what you want, love," he whispered, moving his hands to caress her entire torso.

One hand traced against her panty line, and she couldn't help but squirm. "Your mouth," she answered, needing more contact. "Kiss me."

He feathered kisses across her cheeks, though his hands never ceased their exploration. Ducking her lips as they tried to meet his, he pressed his mouth against her ear. "You ought to be more specific, sweetheart," he rasped, lightly running his tongue on the delicate skin just brushed by her earring.

Rather than returning to her mouth, Klaus moved his kisses down her extended arm. She wriggled as he passed her ticklish armpit, then moaned as he pressed a line of kisses down her sternum. "Please, Sir," she breathed when he nosed against her underwear. "Kiss me."

Lingering over the thin satin, he licked at the small wet spot before placing a sucking kiss at her center. "As you wish," he smirked, pulling the fabric down her legs until she was completely bare and at his mercy for the night.

* * *

Caroline awoke slowly, realizing she had cuddled up with both hands against Klaus's chest. Trying to stretch, her arm cramped underneath her weight as her wrist screamed with resistance to the motion. Blinking, she recognized the handcuffs still binding her.

Her mouth felt gross, clearly evidence of her night of hard drinking. When Klaus stirred, she quickly covered her mouth with her cuffed hands. "I didn't brush my teeth," she groaned at his curious look. "I don't even remember falling asleep."

He smirked, nosing his way past her hands to kiss her anyway. "I might have had something to do with you passing out in pleasure," he answered cockily.

"And you didn't think to get me out of these things?" she asked, annoyed when her arms creaked uncomfortably.

Klaus frowned at his own fuzzy memory. "It is possible I couldn't find the key, and you were already asleep," he admitted. Massaging her arms, he pouted. "I'm sorry, love."

Rolling over to get out of bed, Caroline moved to the discarded gift bag. "The key should be in here," she muttered. She dumped out the tissue paper, horrified to find there was no key. "Why isn't there a key?"

"Who's the present from?" Klaus asked tiredly, moving to sit on the bed. "They probably have it, some kind of joke they tried to play on Bonnie."

"No one claimed it," Caroline answered, trailing off before her face flushed in anger. "Call your brother."

"Elijah wouldn't have-"

"Kol," she clarified, furious. "Call him and tell him to bring the damn key with him." Shutting herself in the bathroom, Klaus tried not to laugh. His wife's anger could turn on a dime toward him, and he much preferred when Kol was the one in trouble.

It was only a few minutes later when a terribly hungover Kol appeared at Klaus's door, rubbing his eyes. "What, Nik? This ought to be considered cruel and unusual punishment for someone on his stag night. Is the sun even up?"

"Did you happen to secretly gift your fiancee a pair of handcuffs without the key?"

Instantly, Kol was wide awake. A knowing smile took over his face until he put the pieces together. "What is Bonnie doing here?" he asked, wildly looking past his brother into the room. "I'd promise bodily harm, but I have a feeling Caroline is the bigger threat when it comes to Little Nik's future."

"Bonnie's asleep upstairs, you jerk," Caroline yelled from the bathroom. "Give us the key, damn it!"

"Oh," Kol crowed triumphantly, leaning in the doorway. "Here I had hoped I would learn just what happens at a bachelorette party, only for sweet Caroline to seduce Nik instead."

Klaus's face scrunched incredulous as Caroline poked her head out the door of the bathroom. "I'm sorry?" she asked, just as confused. "Were you hoping to find Bonnie handcuffed to one of her bridesmaids?"

"Not hoping for it," Kol defended. "Just curious."

Rolling his eyes, Klaus patted down his brother, finding a small pouch in one of his pajama pockets. Opening it, he found a small silver key to match the handcuffs and shut the door in Kol's face. "Come on out, love."

"Nope," she denied. "Just leave me here to die. I really don't want to go down to breakfast and talk about how kinky we are with the family."

Smirking, Klaus opened the bathroom door to find her sitting miserably in the tub. He placed his feet next to her as he sat on the tub's edge, gently pulling her wrists toward him so he could release her from the handcuffs. Kissing the small red marks left on her skin, he smiled up at her with evil dimples. "Then how will they know about Kol's half-baked plan to catch his bride in a compromising position with half the wedding party?"

Caroline laughed reluctantly. "He's so gross," she muttered, leaning her head against Klaus's knee. "Still love me?"

"Always," he whispered, kissing the top of her head. "Come on, let's go make Kol pay."


End file.
